gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Crusader
The Canis Crusader is an off-road SUV that appears in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. The vehicle is the military variant of the Mesa. Design The SUV resembles a 2007–2009 Jeep Wrangler Rubicon for the sides and rear, with the front fascia being inspired by the UAZ 469. It may also be based on the Jeep J8, a military variant of the Jeep Wrangler. In-game, it shares the design with the regular civilian Mesa, but with flat bumpers (as opposed to rounded bumpers seen on the Mesa) and two small step-bars at the sides, in the cargo compartment. The Crusader always has a desert camouflage along with a military star printed on the sides, similar to the stars on Willys Jeeps during World War 2. Performance ''GTA V'' The Crusader is powered by a modeled 4-cylinder diesel engine, laid transversely in a front engine, all wheel drive layout, however, the engine sound is more similar to that of a V8, as well as the cover. Because of its engine, the acceleration and top speed are unremarkable, but it makes up for this with better handling. However, over-steer may become a problem, especially at high speeds. Its high center of gravity may make it prone to tipping over on uneven terrain. It is not capable of very much besides surviving excessive gunfire and multiple crashes before stalling or catching fire. It is somewhat slower than the regular Mesa, but makes up for this because of its improved durability. The Crusader's headlights seem to be more vulnerable to being broken than the civilian Mesa's. This is due to the flat bumpers, which are less protective than the rounded bumper on the civilian Mesas. Also, the Crusader, due to being classified as a Government/Emergency vehicle, can't be modified at Los Santos Customs. GTA V Overview V8 (sound + cover) Inline-4 (In-game model) |Drivetrain observed = AWD |Gears observed = 5}} Gallery Crusader-GTAV-Front.png|Front quarter view (Rear quarter view). Crusader2 Front.png|"Topless" variant in GTA V (Rear quarter view). Crusader-GTAV-NoTop.jpg|A topless Crusader guarded by the Military in Rampage 4. Crusader-GTAV-Ad.jpg|Advertisement on Warstock Cache & Carry's Lifeinvader page. Crusader interior.jpg|Interior of a Crusader. Canis_Crusader_Side_Panel.jpg|The "Los Santos National Forces" stencil on the rear quater panel. Crusader-GTAVPC-interior.png|Interior first person view in the enhanced version of GTA V. Locations ''GTA V'' * Spawns during and can be obtained after completion of Trevor's fourth rampage, providing that the player leaves one un-destroyed during the mission. The topless Crusader can also be obtained in this mission. * Found at Fort Zancudo. ** It can also be found driving outside Fort Zancudo if the player first approaches the fort before turning back to the highway. ** Once inside, Crusaders will pursue the player, with either two or three men inside. *Will spawn in the hangar of any protagonist that bought it from Warstock Cache & Carry. **The topless variant is also available by purchasing it from Warstock Cache & Carry. It can vary from roofed and topless. ''GTA Online'' *Can be bought for $225,000 from Warstock Cache & Carry. This vehicle must be delivered by Pegasus Lifestyle Management if bought from the said website. *Spawns in Fort Zancudo and around its outskirts. Trivia *There is a bug that prevents the Crusader from appearing in the player's hangar after purchasing it from Warstock Cache & Carry. If the character owns any aircraft, the Crusader will not appear in the vehicle roster, however, this has been patched, and now the player can buy it and pick it up at the hangar normally. *The Crusader is the second military SUV in the whole Grand Theft Auto series. The first is the Patriot, but only the 3D Universe model that is based upon the HMMWV and Hummer H1, as the HD Universe rendition (similar to the Hummer H2) does not have a military variant. In real life, Willys Jeeps are no longer used in combat, being replaced by the HMMWV, the real world equivalent of the Patriot. *In the beta version of the game, the Crusader was the only vehicle in the Cargo Plane in the mission Minor Turbulence (as it was seen in the second trailer), but was replaced with the Merryweather Mesa. *Its engine noise is different from its civilian version, sounding similar to the Cavalcade and the Sandking. *Strangely, the Crusader can only be selected in a online race as a "SUV" instead of a off-road vehicle, despite the fact that it's highly recommended for off-roading, it doesn't appear in the off-road list, while the normal Mesa does. * Unlike the Barracks and the Barracks Semi, features a mark on the cargo compartment that says "Los Santos National Forces". However, like the mentioned trucks, the marks are mirrored in the right side. *Strangely, despite being almost identical to its civilian variant, the Crusader's engine layout and position is completely different. Navigation }} de:Crusader es:Crusader Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:SUVs Category:Vehicles manufactured by Canis Category:Military Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Off-Road Vehicles Category:All Wheel Drive Vehicles Category:Vehicles With Multiple Diffs Category:Military Vehicles Category:Emergency Vehicles Category:Military Vehicle Class Category:SUTs Category:Pickup Trucks